


Alliance

by Dreamflower



Series: Canon Couple Dribbles [7]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Appendix A, B2MeM 2012, Canon couples, F/M, Gondor and the Heirs of Anarion, Poetry, Romance, b2mem bingo, dribble, obscure canonical pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 14:18:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6198328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamflower/pseuds/Dreamflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valacar finds more than he meant to on his mission to Rhovanion...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alliance

**Author's Note:**

> **B2MeM Challenge:** Canon Couples N-38, "Valacar/Vidumavi"  
>  **Format:** Dribble  
>  **Title:** Alliance  
>  **Genre:** Romance  
>  **Rating:** G  
>  **Warnings:** N /A  
>  **Characters:** Valacar, Vidumavi  
>  **Pairings:** Valacar/Vidumavi  
> 

 

**Alliance**

  


He rode North to a distant land, young and untried,  
at his father's bidding, seeking knowledge, adventure and alliance.  
What he found was an alliance most unexpected.  
Fair she was, with hair like sunlight,  
and eyes like a summer sky.  
She had an unbridled laugh  
and an honest tongue.  
He loved her:  
to Gondor's  
ruin.


End file.
